De la noche a la mañana
by JS1
Summary: Algo de T+E, de un único capítulo, y les ruego, imploro, POR FAVOR!! dejen reviws! gracias!


.de la noche a la mañana.  
  
  
Tomoyo estaba corriendo por las calles de Tomoeda bajo la abundante lluvia, ya era tarde, las 9 de la noche, su cabello estaba suelto, llevaba un vestido blanco hasta por debajo de sus rodillas y unas zapatillas del mismo color, sus ojos derramaban lágrimas; al parecer tuvo una fuerte discusión con su madre, la joven ya no asistía al coro y estaba con notas muy bajas en el colegio, esto fue el causante de aquella riña de palabras, la cual terminó con la estrellada mano de Sonomi en la mejilla de su hija y que esta huyera de casa, no se había resuelto nada, Tomoyo no quería decir lo que sentía a su madre, se había convertido en una muchacha bastante testaruda en poco menos de 2 años, ni su amiga Sakura podía saber que le pasaba...  
  
Mientras corría por su cabeza transitaban cantidad de preguntas:  
  
-"Sakura ya está con Li, y yo no tengo a nadie, por qué?! ¿que tengo mal? ¿por qué nadie se interesa en mi? ¿por qué te fuiste?... ¿por qué me dejaste?... si te hubiera detenido..."  
  
Sus pasos siguieron rápidos, su ropa estaba empapada, adherida a su cuerpo, la lluvia era fuerte... pero siguió un largo rato, sin embargo terminó en un lugar no muy lejos de su casa. Lo que sentía por ese alguien era verdadero, la mejor prueba era que llegó ahí sin siquiera proponérselo, pasó, el final de ese recorrido, ese lugar... cuando se dio cuenta paró en seco, esa casa... donde vivió a quien después de que se haya ido descubrió que amaba. Apretó sus manos en aquella enorme reja negra y se deslizó hasta arrodillarse en el piso aún teniendo las manos con presión en esa entrada, empezó a derramar lágrimas abundantemente otra vez, era como si le estuviera pidiendo a alguien que no la dejara jamás.  
  
Pasó unos dos o tres minutos en esa posición, alguien había llegado y se agachó a verla  
  
-¿Que te sucede? -era una muchacha de cabellera castaña y corta hasta los hombros, alta, paresia preocupada, le había brindado su paraguas para que no se mojara más  
-yo... -temblaba, no podía hablar y sus ojos estaban muy rojos  
-por favor entra, no puedes quedarte aquí...  
  
Decidió entrar, le pareció confiable, además tenia intriga ya que quería saber quien estaba viviendo en el lugar.  
  
La mujer, apenas entraron, dejó la bolsa que traía en una mesa, tomó una silla y la ubicó frente a la chimenea prendida  
-Por favor siéntate, iré a buscar unas toallas y algo de ropa...  
-si... -apenes podía moverse, el frío la invadía, observó el lugar cuanto pudo, estaba como la última ves que fue, oscuro, bastante vacío, sólo había una mesa chica y dos sillas más.  
  
Se escuchaban pasos, ahí venía  
  
-aquí estoy, toma... -le alcanzó las toallas y le mostró la ropa- espero que la ropa te quede...  
-gra gracias...  
-te acompañaré para mostrarte el baño  
  
Al terminar de secarse y cambiarse fue al estar, donde estaba la mujer esperándola con el secador de pelo  
  
-Toma asiento, te secaré el pelo o después te enfermarás -así hizo la muchacha de ojos grises, el trámite fue rápido, en menos de dos minutos ya estaba.  
-Muchas gracias, es usted en verdad muy amable  
-Por favor... no fue nada, me pareció que necesitabas ayuda. Ahora que lo pienso no nos hemos presentado  
-Es cierto... soy Tomoyo Daidoji  
-Daidoji, Tomoyo, ¡Con razón me parecías tan conocida! Soy Nakuru!, ¡Nakuru Akizuki!  
-¡Entonces Eriol... -sus ojos empezaron a verse como cristales, estaba por sacar de ellos lágrimas de emoción  
-¿Que sucede? -era él, el joven con el cual Tomoyo soñó estos últimos dos años  
-No podrás creerlo Eriol!, ¡es ella!   
  
El muchacho no lo creía, pero vio su larga cabellera ondulada, estaba de espaldas, no se atrevía a verlo, se acercó lentamente para susurrar a unos 30 cm suyo  
  
-Tomoyo... -se estaba conteniendo, su corazón latía velozmente, ella volteó lentamente asta quedar enfrentados  
-Eriol yo... -pudo ver sus ojos, ella estaba lagrimeando, no lo soportaba, tenía que hacer algo  
-Por favor... no llores... -sus reflejos fueron rápidos, la abrazó para poderla consolar pero también deseaba hacerlo, estaba temblando, "será frío o nerviosismos" se preguntó, ella sentía el palpitar de Eriol, era rápido y sus brazos tan cálidos, se sentía inmensamente bien  
-Te extrañé tanto...   
-Y yo a ti... (en susurro)mi querida Tomoyo...  
  
Se separaron lentamente  
  
-Estás mejor? -contestó de forma afirmativa y con una sonrisa, notó algo extraño en su mejilla- ¿Qué te sucedió? -preguntó muy preocupado, controlándose para no pegar un grito; ella cubrió su mejilla con una mano y desvió su mirada de él  
-Sólo... tuve una discusión con mi madre...  
-¿Por eso escapaste? -intervino Nakuru  
-si...  
-Tomoyo...  
  
Decidieron calmarse, fueron a buscar a Spinel que junto a la otra guardiana prepararon algo sencillo para comer.  
  
-¿No deberías volver a tu casa? tu madre debe estar preocupada  
-No quiero ir, no ahora...  
-Está bien, te diría que la llames...  
-No...no me animo...  
-No te preocupes, todavía no tengo teléfono -dice esbozando una sonrisa- y... si se puede saber ¿por qué discutieron?  
-No quisiera hablar de eso... -estaba con la cabeza baja pero ahora la sube- Eriol...  
-¿Sí?  
-¿Por qué volviste? -el joven obtuvo un leve color rosa en sus mejillas-  
-bueno... mm.. -se tranquilizó- voy a serte sincero, volví por alguien   
-¿por alguien, quién?  
-Te diré algo, si te digo quien es te estaría revelando uno de mis más grandes secretos, creo que tendrías que revelarme uno de los tuyos para que te diga el mío...  
-me estás sobornando...  
-llámalo así si quieres, ¿me contarás?  
-mmm... está bien ¿cuál?  
-¿por qué fue la discusión con tu madre y qué sucedió?   
-haa... -respira hondo- desde hace un tiempo... casi dos años no voy muy bien en el colegio y deje de asistir al club de coro... ella me puso con los mejores profesores para que recupere las materias pero no funcionaba no estaba con ánimos, no me sentía bien, ella se esforzó mucho por brindarme su ayuda pero al ver que solo empeoraba... la discusión fue por eso; Solo nos hablamos mal, ella... ella me pegó y yo escapé...  
-¿y qué razón tenias para estar en ese estado?  
-yo... empecé a... desde que tu te fuiste...  
-La comida está...   
-Shhhh.... -Nakuru le tapó la boca a Spinel justo a tiempo-  
-empecé a darme cuenta que... -Eriol comenzó a dar más atención a lo que decía Tomoyo- para mi eras más que un amigo... -lo miró a los ojos teniendo los suyos vidriosos- te amaba Eriol -bajó su cabeza- y aún lo hago...  
  
Se paró y se arrodilló ante ella tomándola de las manos delicadamente, las cuales tenia reposando en sus piernas, para depositarlas en sus labios, le dio un suave beso en ellas y la miró a los ojos de una forma que nunca antes había mirado a alguien, con amor y cariño, con su alma  
  
-volví por tí Tomoyo, porque también te amo...  
-haaa.... -Nakuru escuchó, su amo era tan romántico, estaba tan feliz por él y la chica...- Spi esto es fantástico!  
  
Eriol y Tomoyo vieron bruscamente al lugar de donde provino el sonido, la mujer de unos 20 años con una gran gota en la cabeza salió de atrás del muro con un asfixiado Spinel en los brazos; el joven se levantó lentamente sin soltar la mano de su enamorada  
  
-¿Escuchaste todo?  
-No... solo desde que propusiste el intercambio de secretos... LOS FELICITO!! -dejó tirado a Spinel y fue a abrazar a la pareja, cuando animalito reaccionó fue también, pero a ver a Tomoyo-  
-Tiene buenos gustos amo, y parece ser una muy buena persona...  
-jeje... -respuesta del mago-  
-gracias por el cumplido Spinel -dijo la muchacha al pequeño guardián-  
-Ahora vamos a comer!!  
  
La cena se pasó entre sonrisas y charlas, decidieron que la "señorita Daidoji" como la llamaba Spinel se quedaría a dormir y la acompañarían a primera hora el día siguiente. Nakuru le había preparó una habitación después de comer y se fueron a dormir...   
  
  
-mmm... mj -algo estaba molestando a Tomoyo, abrió los ojos... una gotera, sobre su cama; se levantó y salió del cuarto  
-¿qué sucede?  
-A!, Eriol, me asustaste  
-lo siento... -se acercó a ella, no llevaba puestos los anteojos, se veía muy guapo! así que ella se sonrojó un poco-  
-hay una gotera justo arriba de mi cama...  
-mm... aún no solucioné ese problema... mi cuarto no tiene goteras puedes dormir allí  
-¿pero donde dormirás?  
-en el piso -le sonríe  
-no me parece bien...  
-vamos, no te pongas así -la tomó de la mano (les subieron colores) y la llevó a su cuarto, cuando entraron...  
-la cama es grande, ¿por qué no dormimos juntos?   
-¿estás segura? suelo hacer cosquillas  
-entonces estoy segura que no me harás nada fuera de algunas cosquillas -ambos se sonríen-  
-bien  
  
Se acostaron, después de unos segundos ella lo abrazó y apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de él, su respiración y el latido de su corazón eran tranquilos y las caricias que le daba en su largo cabello la terminaron durmiendo, Eriol poco después la siguió en el sueño con su mano aún ubicada en la cabeza de ella. A la mañana: Tomoyo abre un poco los ojos, está sola en la cama  
  
-¿Eriol?  
-aquí estoy... -estaba atrás suyo arrodillado en el piso, atrás de él la cortina de una de las grandes ventanas estaba un poco abierta-  
-¿qué hora es?  
-las 8:30, y es un día hermoso  
-mmm... -se estira- creo que es hora de ir a mi casa  
-lo mismo creo, pero primero puedes ir a bañarte, ya saqué la ropa para que te pongas, y después vamos a desayunar  
-¿de donde sacas la ropa?  
-Cortesía de Nakuru -le responde sonriente, le da un beso cerca de los labios y se retira.  
-"Es tan dulce..."  
  
Termina de bañarse y se cambia, era una pollera larga negra y una remera de manga corta ajustada blanca, además de unas sandalias negras; cuando baja las escaleras:  
  
-Ahí viene tu princesa Eriol...  
-La señorita Daidoji se ve muy bien con esas ropas ¿no le cree amo?  
-No cabe la menor duda Sinel -el muchacho estaba perplejo ante la belleza de "su princesa"- ¿desea desayunar señorita?  
-Con mucho gusto caballero, es usted muy amable...  
-Spinel, sírvele el té a Tomoyo  
-Como usted ordene señor   
-¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? -Nakuru a Tomoyo-  
-Claro  
-Ahora... tú y Eriol son novios ¿verdad?  
-M!, bueno... no lo sé -mirando a Eriol-  
-Yo no me opongo a que lo seamos  
-Entonces... somos pareja...  
-si tú quieres...  
-sí quiero  
-que bueno, yo también quiero  
- (susurrando) que conversación -comentario de Nakuru a Spi-  
  
Ya eran las 9:30, ahora sí, Tomoyo debía volver a casa... Fueron los cuatro, Spinel en el bolso de Nakuru, al llegar tocaron el timbre, la puerta se abrió bruscamente, era Sonomi  
  
-Tomoyo!! -la abraza fuertemente- lo siento hija... ¿estás bien? ¿no te sucedió nada?  
-Estoy bien mamá... -lo notó, los ojos de su hija habían cambiado-  
-¿Quienes son ellos?  
-Nakuru Akizuki y Eriol Hiragizawa, pasé la noche en su casa, Eriol fue compañero mío hace dos años, vienen de Inglaterra.  
-Ya veo, entra a casa Tomoyo, quisiera hablar con ellos...  
-Sí... -miró a Eriol- hasta luego...  
-Hasta luego Tomoyo... -cuando la joven entró su madre se dispuso a hablar-  
-¿me podrían contar que sucedió?  
-Yo la encontré fuera de casa ayer a las 10 de la noche completamente agitada y empapada, al pareces corrió mucho tiempo bajo la lluvia, así que decide ayudarla.  
-Se secó y comió en casa, creímos que lo mejor era que se quedara dormir, hubiéramos llamado pero aún no tengo teléfono y no había ninguno cerca de casa. Y me pareció buena idea acompañarla asta aquí.  
-¿Eso fue todo? "no lo creo"  
-Sí -responde la reencarnación de Clow-  
-Se los agradezco mucho... ahora quisiera hablar con ella, pueden venir más tarde.  
-No fue nada... ¿en verdad no es molestia que regrese esta tarde señora Daidoji? -interroga el muchacho  
-Ninguna joven Hiragizawa.  
  
Ya adentro madre e hija se acomodaron en la sala...  
  
-¿Por qué te escapaste Tomoyo?  
-Creo que necesitaba correr, despejarme un poco...  
-Tomoyo... quisiera que me digas que te tenía mal... qué se solucionó en esta noche  
-¿A que te refieres mamá?   
-Había algo, no sé qué, que te hizo mal en estos casi dos años, ¿qué era?  
-La falta de una persona amada...  
-El joven Horagizawa ¿verdad?  
-¿cómo lo supiste?  
-tus ojos me lo dijeron hija, la forma en lo que lo miraste fue muy especial, y él a ti. -Tomoyo se avergonzó un poco- Y dime ¿qué pasó?  
-nos dijimos lo que sentíamos, y hoy a la mañana... decidimos que somos novios...  
-Tu primer novio... felicidades...  
-Gracias mamá -se levanta y abraza a su madre-  
  
A la tarde Eriol va de visita a la mansión Daidoji, es atendido por una mucama y luego Sonomi va a saludarlo  
  
-Bienvenido joven Hiragizawa  
-Buenas tardes señora  
-Quisiera hablar contigo antes de que llegue Tomoyo, toma asiento por favor  
-Gracias  
-Me enteré... que tú y mi hija son pareja...   
-Así es, desde hoy a la mañana...  
-Y supongo que entonces no hay problema en que te llame Eriol ¿verdad?  
-Ninguno   
-Entonces llámame Sonomi, Eriol  
-Eriol! -baja ansiosa las escaleras-  
-Buenas tardes Tomoyo... -ella se le tira a los brazos y él la abraza- quiero informarte de algo (le susurra) -la joven se separa de su novio-  
-¿informarme, de qué?  
-Voy a quedarme, ya estoy haciendo los tramites para entrar al colegio, estaré contigo, siempre...  
-Eriol! -lo mira emocionada y se envuelven en un abrazo, al separarse viene lo que estuvieron deseando por tanto tiempo... sus ojos recorren el rostro de cada uno, pero principalmente las miradas... mientras se acercan lentamente, con algo de temor... cierran los ojos y sus labios se unen en un largo juego... el acontecimiento duró un minuto, la pareja estaba agitada, les faltaba aliento; Sonomi no podía creerlo, eso es amor...   
  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Que puedo decir... me encanta la pareja Eriol-Tomoyo! no pienso hacer continuación ya que no creo que me salga. Pero si quieren una manden sugerencias (dudo que lo hagan). Con respecto a Nakuru y su cabello... se lo corté!  
  
Este es el segundo fanfic que termino y quisiera saber: ¿fue muy predecible?, sugerencias, comentarios, dudas... etcétera: dejen Review!  
  
JS! 


End file.
